Louvre containing luminaires are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,929, for instance, describes a troffer extension attachable to the walls of a lighting troffer, and with portions of a ceiling to raise the troffer relative to the ceiling, and having extension members, upper devices on one end of the members for engaging the troffer, and, lower devices on the other ends of the members for engaging the ceiling. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,929 the louvre is essentially a series of longitudinal and lateral metal strips interlocked in egg-crate fashion, defining a series of equally sized rectangular or square openings. The louvre is placed in the dead space beneath the lighting tubes, and has a lower edge which is generally flush with the plane of the ceiling.